


Games

by lacemonster



Series: Lacemonster's Gifts [9]
Category: DCU (Comics), Impulse (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bullying, Dubious Consent, Facials, Feminization, Gangbang, Group Sex, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Inappropriate Humor, Innocence, Locker Room, M/M, Oral Sex, Slut Shaming, Transphobia, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacemonster/pseuds/lacemonster
Summary: The boys at school like to play games with Bart. After being confronted by his classmates in the gym locker room, Bart wonders what he can do to make himself a little more welcome in Manchester.
Relationships: Bart Allen/Original Character(s), Bart Allen/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Lacemonster's Gifts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1181402
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60





	Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XYDamianKane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XYDamianKane/gifts).



> Warning for stupid teen bullies with transphobic/homophobic mindsets and some mild dubcon elements.
> 
> This was a request written for XYdamiankane! Thank you so much for letting me share this! I had so much fun writing this.
> 
> Also in case anyone wonders, the two boys named in the story are real characters from the Impulse comics, haha.
> 
> Edit: I updated the fic tags to reflect the dubious content, this fic leans more towards dubcon/noncon than I originally posted. Also added the innocence tag to reflect Bart’s sexual naivete throughout the story.

Bart stood there, unblinking, as a fist flew past his face. The metal lockers clanged loudly, reverberating from the punch. Bart hadn’t dodged, because there was no need to. This happened to Bart from time to time—his classmates would drop or throw things at him, slam their hands against walls and desks, pretend like they were going to punch or kick him. Carol said they were just trying to scare him, which put Bart in a tricky position. Because of his super speed, he couldn’t really _be_ scared. It was a difficult thing to surprise a speedster, and he could never feign the reaction that the boys wanted. One time, he tried to stand still when a dodgeball was kicked in his direction, wanting to participate in their strange game. However, they seemed disappointed when he didn’t even flinch as the ball bounced off of him.

Even now, he had seen his classmate’s hand coming from a mile away. He stood still, looking into the face of his classmate, Hank Peterson, who always seemed particularly antagonistic to him. Bart wasn’t afraid, knowing that the boy was aiming for the locker behind Bart and not his actual body. When Bart didn’t so much as bat an eye, Hank only seemed to grow more annoyed, the corner of his mouth lifting into a sneer.

“Freaks like you don’t belong in Manchester.”

At that, Bart only grew confused.

“But I live in Manchester.”

“That’s my point! We don’t want you here!” Hank erupted, his face pink. Bart didn’t really understand why any of this was his fault—it’s not that he really cared to live in Manchester, but that’s where Max lived and Bart didn’t really have a choice in the matter. Its not that he could ask Max to move or stay at Wally’s house instead. 

More than that, he just didn’t understand why his classmates wanted him gone so badly.

“But… why?” Bart said.

“Look at you!” Hank sputtered.

Bart looked down at himself, from his sweatshirt to his pleated skirt. He wiggled his toes inside of his yellow sneakers.

“Okay, I’m looking,” Bart said.

The locker room filled with unanimous groans. Bart lifted his head up, blinking at the frustrated expressions spread across the group of boys.

“Come on, you seriously don’t get it?” one of the boys in the crowd shouted.

“You’re a queer,” another said.

Bart had heard that word tossed at him a few times, along with a few other nicknames that made Carol really angry. Bart supposed it was a bad thing, but when he asked Max about it, Max just went on some long, boring lecture about sticks and stones and bones and other things that Bart had zoned out.

“Why do you wear girly clothes? Do you want to be a girl or something?” Hank said, drawing Bart’s attention away from the small crowd. 

“I don’t know. I just wear what I like. If that makes me a girl, then I guess I’m a girl.”

“Oh my god, what does that even mean?” one boy said, sounding annoyed.

“Look, we don’t want a sissy in our locker room staring at us when we’re getting dressed,” Hank said, jabbing a finger in Bart’s chest.

“But… you’re the ones who stare at me.”

Hank’s face grew impossibly redder.

“Yeah, because you’re a freak! From now on, you have to get dressed somewhere else!”

“But… why?”

“What? Don’t play stupid! You clearly dress like a girl because you’re gay! You’ll try sucking our dicks or something.”

The euphemism was not lost on Bart. Kon had explained it to him before—had even showed a video of it, until Tim knocked his phone out of his hands. Bart still wasn’t sure if sucking dick was a good thing or a bad thing. Kon made it sound like a good thing, but he also yelled _suck my dick_ at bad guys, so Bart wasn’t really sure. Bart’s expression twisted in confusion as he looked up at his classmate.

“Is that… what you want?”

At that, Hank drew back, looking bewildered.

“ _What_?” He took a step back, shaking his hands dismissively. “No. No. _You_ want to suck _our_ dicks.”

“I do?”

“I’d let him suck my dick,” a boy said. At that, the locker room fell silent. Everyone now looked at the boy, who shrunk underneath their gazes. “What? If he’s offering, I’ll take a free blowjob.”

“That’s gay.”

“He dresses like a girl anyways!” the boy said, growing defensive.

“I’ll do it,” Bart said.

“What?” the boys murmured. Bart shrugged.

“If you want me to do it, I’ll do it.”

“Whatever, he’s lying,” a familiar boy said. Bart recognized him as Jim, who was mean to everyone but seemed to have a special hatred for Bart.

“I’m not lying,” Bart said, feeling a twinge of annoyance.

“Prove it. Get on your knees and suck him off,” Jim said, gesturing to Hank. This elicited a murmur from the crowd, but Bart ignored them. He knelt on the hard floor, his skirt pooling around him. Once he was face to face with Hank’s groin, he felt a flutter of nerves. He realized he didn’t know what to do. He looked up at his classmate, his expression sheepish.

“I’ve never done this before.”

Hank drew back, a look of disgust on his face. There were low murmurs and nervous laughters in the crowd.

“There’s no way he’s actually going to do it,” a boy in the crowd grumbled. Bart immediately shot him a look.

“I’ll do it! I just don’t know how!”

“What there’s to figure out?” Jim said, stepping in front of the crowd. “Just take it out and stick it in your mouth!”

Bart nodded in understanding. He hooked his fingers around the elastic bands of Hank’s gym shorts and underwear, pulling them down, ignoring Hank’s angry protests. Hank cut himself off when his semihard cock sprung free.

“Ha, he already has a boner,” one snickered.

“Ugh, gross,” one said, leaving. That was enough to get a few to leave, but a small crowd still stuck around to watch.

Once faced with the boy’s cock, Bart hesistated on what to do. He had seen the woman in Kon’s video hold the man’s penis in her hand and used her lips and tongue. But Bart decided to settle on what he had been told— _stick it in your mouth_.

He angled his head, taking Hank’s cock into his mouth all at once. He could feel the boy tense underneath his touch, his body stiff as a statue. Nervous laughter filled the locker room.

“Holy shit, he’s actually doing it. He really is a queer.”

Bart ignored them, trying to focus on what he was doing. The cock started to harden in his mouth, swelling in size. Bart didn’t know what he was expecting, but the warmth and fit of the cock in his mouth was a surprise. Bart bobbed his head, like the girl in the video, greeted by the scent of sweat and sex. 

The more Bart moved, the less noticeable the tastes and scent became. He moved up and down Hank’s cock, feeling saliva pooling in the corners of his mouth, lips wrapping tightly around the shaft.

He saw movement in the corner of his eye, could hear someone laughing. He heard the snap of someone’s camera app. He suddenly became aware of the crowd closing in around them, many people laughing and expressing their disbelief to each other as they took photos of him. They expressed their disgust, but Bart couldn’t help but think of them as excited, their exhilaration palpable.

He was so distracted that he didn’t even notice someone come up behind him, snagging him by his hair, pulling him off.

“Hey—“Hank started, then stopped, as if remembering that he wasn’t supposed to want Bart on his cock.

“I want a turn,” said some boy, hand slipping down his shorts. Bart took a quick glance around the boys standing over him, now highly aware of his audience and the phones staring down at him. They all seemed encouraged by their friend’s participation, overcoming their own nerves. Bart wondered if this was what they had actually wanted all along—for him to suck their dicks. He didn’t get to think of it, more focused on the hands pulling him in by his hair.

Bart pliantly opened his mouth, the boy shoving his hard cock into his mouth in return. The boy grabbed his head, holding Bart in place, and immediately started to thrust in and out of his mouth. Bart had to place his hands on the boy’s hips to steady himself, as the boy eagerly fucked into his mouth, fucking him at a rough, quick pace.

Bart didn’t mind the speed. But his knees were getting uncomfortable, the corners of his mouth beginning to ache. He didn’t like the way his hair was tugged or the way his nose bumped up repeatedly against the boy’s groin. But he didn’t complain. He heard soft moans above him and he figured he was doing something right. Something good.

“Come on, you’re taking too long,” Hank said. He sounded irritated. “You said you just wanted to try.”

Bart was pulled away once again. His head was yanked off the cock he was sucking, a trail of saliva following his pouty lips. Bart took a moment to breathe, but didn’t get more than a swallow of air before he was immediately shoved back onto another cock.

Someone grabbed him roughly by the arm. Bart was surprised by the action, eyes drawing in the direction of his grabber. But the moment his gaze travelled, Hank pulled his head back into place, fucking his mouth. There were so many things happening that even Bart had a hard time keeping focus. He found his hand being wrapped around the boy’s cock that he had sucked, the shaft still wet from his mouth.

“Come on. Jerk me off, sissy.”

Bart complied. His hand and mouth worked both of the dicks around him, sucking and pumping. At first his movements were awkward and clumsy, but once he got a rhythm worked up, it was easy to multitask. He could practically feel the excitement in the air, the boys pulsing and throbbing in his grip. He was passed back and forth between them, taking turns with their cocks. 

“Look at him. He likes this,” someone said, followed by the snap of a camera.

Bart couldn’t say if he liked this or not, but he could tell that they liked it. They kept commenting on his pace, calling him eager, calling him a slut, because he didn’t slow down or tire out. Bart slipped into a rhythm, moving between cocks, taking turns and making sure to give equal attention between his two classmates.

Bart jerked in place when someone reached down and smacked his ass. He had been so distracted that he was actually caught offguard for once. This did not go unnoticed by the group of boys that had tirelessly tried to rile him up over the schoolyear—they all laughed. Bart couldn’t help but feel a small spark of annoyance—he thought he had been playing the game right, but it seemed all these boys still wanted to scare him.

Someone lifted up Bart’s skirt. The humid air brushed against Bart’s exposed skin. The moment his ass was revealed, the crowd erupted with talk.

“No way, he wears girl panties,” someone said.

Bart vaguely remembered the way Max had shook his head disapprovingly when Bart had tossed the strawberry print underwear in the shopping cart. Bart hadn’t thought of them as girls’ underwear, he didn’t even realize that boys and girls had different underwear until that moment. For some reason, this really seemed to rile up the crowd, who was taking pictures of his ass like paparazzi. Bart decided to ignore it and just keep moving, burying Hank’s cock deep inside of his mouth. 

A hand brushed over Bart’s ass. Bart made a small surprised sound around the cock in his mouth, shocked by the sensation. A rough hand yanked his panties aside, another grabbed his cheek.

“He even has a girl’s ass.”

“You really are a sissy slut, aren’t you?”

Someone spanked Bart’s ass again, annoying Bart. But he was too busy sucking and jerking cock to yell at them.

Suddenly, Bart’s hips were yanked back, the cock falling out of his mouth. Bart looked over his shoulder, blinking at Jim, who was spitting on his hand. Bart narrowed his eyes in confusion, but it all quickly made sense. Bart tensed up when those wet fingers brushed and prodded his hole.

“What are you doing?” Bart said, but no one answered him.

“Keep sucking, no one told you to stop,” Hank said, shoving himself back into Bart’s mouth.

Bart tried to keep still as his mouth was fucked. He flinched when Jim’s fingers began to enter him, not particularly liking the feeling. Jim’s fingers were thick and rough. The crowd, however, seemed to love it—everyone was talking now. Bart squirmed, his knees inching apart as he tried to brace himself. The digits dove deeper inside of him, down to the knuckles. He had never had someone in his ass before. It felt strange, uncomfortable. It felt stranger still when Jim started to pump his fingers inside of Bart, repeatedly rubbing up against Bart’s walls.

“Here, use this. Open that bitch up,” someone said.

Bart couldn’t look and see what they were doing to him, Hank fucking his mouth at a brutal pace now, Bart’s head rattling with every movement, his mouth aching as he tried to keep himself open. A shiver ran down his spine when something cold and wet ran down the crease of his ass, Jim’s fingers shoving the liquid inside of him.

This time, Jim’s fingers slid right in. The movement was less painful, more soothing, but still new and strange. Bart squirmed as he was fingered, the digits pumping in and out of him. With every push, Bart could feel his body stretching to accommodate Jim’s fingers. He kept his focus on his hands and mouth, stroking and sucking the cocks around him, his body naturally relaxing around the digits inside of him.

Jim started to pump his fingers in faster. As they pushed in, they brushed up against Bart’s walls. Bart moaned around the cock in his mouth. The fingers in his ass had brushed up against something inside of him. It had felt good. He spread his legs a little wider, his hips rolling back to meet Jim’s thrusts.

“Oh shit, he likes it,” someone laughed.

“You mean ‘she’.”

“Fuck her, Jim. I bet you can make her squeal like a real girl.”

Jim laughed, along with a few others. Bart felt a sinking feeling of disappointment when Jim withdrew his hand. It was just starting to feel good. When Jim yanked down his panties, Bart’s hard cock pushed up against the soft fabric of his skirt. 

Bart wasn’t left wanting for very long. In moments, he felt something hot rub up against his crease. Bart felt a flicker of curiosity—and desire. Something about the warm, smooth object rubbing up against the crease of his ass made him shudder. It felt good.

“The little slut’s aching to get fucked,” someone said, and that’s when it dawned on Bart that Jim really was going to fuck him. He felt Jim’s tip prodding against his entrance, and Bart found that he really was aching for it. He wanted Jim’s cock pushing up against his sweet spot. He wanted something thrusting in and out of him, splitting him wide open, making him feel good.

Jim started to enter him. Bart tensed when the tip started to push its way inside. It was a tight fit, but Jim kept pushing, finally entering him.

Bart groaned around the cock in his mouth. His body started to shake as Jim started to push deeper and deeper inside of him. Bart had never had something inside of his ass before that day. Jim’s cock was thick and hot, stretching Bart out in a way that made him feel full. In a good way. There was something pleasurable in how warm and full he felt, and the more Jim thrusted his way inside of Bart, the better the friction felt.

Bart was shaking and throbbing by the time Jim’s cock was fully inside of him. Bart could feel his hole hugging around every inch of the boy’s cock, feeling heat pool around his belly and groin. His toes curled inside of his sneakers, his thighs quivering. Bart had never considered doing many of these things, but now he suddenly felt like he didn’t want to do anything but fuck.

“This bitch is tight,” Jim said, voice heated with lust. He slapped Bart’s ass. Bart tensed at the impact, clenching around Jim’s cock, making them both moan.

Jim started to move. Impossibly, the feeling only became more pleasurable. Bart moaned when Jim pulled out and pushed right back in, filling him up. It felt good. So good. Bart’s heart was racing, his body feeling unbearably hot underneath his sweatshirt. He barely even noticed the aches in his knees and hands and mouth—all he could focus on was his ass and the feeling of Jim pounding into him.

As Bart got lost in his pleasure, his movements became careless. He normally lost focus because of boredom, always lost in his own thoughts. Now, he was losing focus because so many of his senses were firing off. Everything was a mixture of pleasure and aching and it all felt so good. He drunkenly mouthed at the cock in front of him, losing track of who it belonged to, rubbing his mouth and lips around the tip. His other hand was losing rhythm around the boy he was jerking off. In the meantime, he found himself pushing back on Jim’s cock, craving the friction that built between their bodies with every movement.

“Look at that slut go,” someone said, laughing.

Bart only took this as encouragement, rocking back faster and faster along Jim’s cock. He moaned openly as he continued sucking the cocks in his hands, even as his movements grew sloppy, his lips wet and his mouth rubbing and bumping up against the tips of their cocks.

“Fucking slut,” the boy above Bart growled, suddenly pulling Bart all the way onto his cock.

Bart choked around his cock, the tip hitting the back of his throat, making him gag. The boy held him there, making him cough and choke around his cock, his eyes burning with tears. But behind him, Jim was starting to fuck into him harder, faster. Bart’s cock swelled and throbbed between his legs, precum staining the lining of his skirt. Bart couldn’t focus, his mind a daze, so he just kneeled there while he was suffocated with cocks from both ends.

Bart realized it was Hank inside of his mouth once he heard the boy moaning. Hank’s cock trembled inside of Bart’s mouth, against his tongue. Before Bart realized what was happening, hot ejaculate began to spurt inside of his mouth. Bart’s eyes widened in surprise, his attention suddenly coming into focus. He was quick to react, swallowing down the thick come down his throat, sucking on the boy’s cock as he drank him down. 

“Fuck,” said the boy in Bart’s hand. He took his cock away from Bart, jerking himself off. Bart flinched when the boy suddenly came on his face, covering his hair, cheek, and jawline with hot, sticky seed. 

“Hey!” Bart said, now actually feeling annoyed. His hair was a total mess. But then his face was suddenly forcefully turned. Another boy had been jerking off while watching them, occasionally poking up against Bart’s mouth and hands. Now, he pointed his cock toward Bart and came, adding to the mess on Bart’s face.

Bart grimaced, feeling hot with anger and annoyance. Their come was sticky and gross, plastered in his hair and along his face. He became more and more aware of how filthy he was, covered in everyone’s sweat and come and also his own saliva.

But his discomfort was quickly replaced by the feeling of Jim driving into him, his speed growing faster and faster. The boys egged Jim on, daring him to come inside of Bart, to fuck him, to breed him. They called Bart a slut, a sissy, a whore, and other names. Bart didn’t get it, he didn’t even care, all he could do was brace himself on his hands and knees, moan, and rock back on Jim’s cock, wishing he could go even faster.

Jim grabbed onto the waistband of Bart’s skirt, using it as leverage to yank him back onto his dick. Bart flinched when Jim suddenly came, seed flooding inside of him all at once. The come was hot and thick, filling Bart up in a matter of seconds. Bart winced, not really sure what to make of the uncomfortable sensation.

When Jim pulled out, Bart felt disappointed. He couldn’t believe it was over already, he didn’t care much about the other stuff but he wanted to keep fucking. He could feel the ejaculate inside of him dripping down his crease and thighs, and even though he was still uncertain how he felt about being filled up with come, it still felt like a loss when it started to trail down his body.

But before disappointment settled in, someone was grabbing Bart by the arm, yanking him off the ground.

“Come sit on me, bitch.” 

Bart looked down at a boy sitting on the locker room bench. Bart’s eyes lit up at the hard, pointing erection in the boy’s lap. It didn’t matter that Bart was a mess or that the boys were being too rough with him—the moment Bart saw the cock being offered to him, he didn’t want anything else.

“Okay!” Bart said.

“‘Okay’,” another repeated, mimicking Bart’s voice. The boys laughed.

Bart let them laugh, not really caring. He lifted up his skirt and the boy did the rest, aiming his cock toward Bart’s entrance.

Bart shuddered as he lowered himself on the boy’s cock. It was so easy that it seemed impossible. All at once, that pleasurable warmth started to fill up inside of Bart. Perfectly stretched and wet, there was no pain or discomfort as Bart took the boy inside of him. Just pleasure. Bart felt every inch slide in, the shape of the boy’s dick nicely curved inside of him.

“Fuck yourself,” the boy said.

Bart didn’t know what was expected of him, so he just focused on moving the dick inside of him like he had done with Jim—lifting and lowering his hips so the boy’s cock entered into him repeatedly. He moaned with each movement, his eyes rolling back, his dick aching with pleasure. The cock inside of him felt so much better with all of the come coating his insides, sliding in and out of him with ease. 

And now that he was in control, he could move as fast as he liked. He bounced repeatedly on the boy’s lap, liking the feeling of the cock sliding in and out of him.

“Look at him go. He really is a slut,” someone said.

At first, Bart thought everyone was trying to be mean to him, but now he was starting to think that being a slut was a good thing. He kept up his brisk pace, letting that cock pound him repeatedly. He arched his back so he could get the perfect angle, his thighs quivering with every movement. His body was burning hot now. All he could think about was fucking.

He could barely listen to the orders being shouted at him, lost in a daze. When someone walked up to him with their cock out, he didn’t even think, he just put in his mouth. Same as the boys who took his hands and made him jerk them off. Everywhere, there was sex, the smells and tastes flooding his senses. He didn’t think, just bounced repeatedly in a stranger’s lap, moving almost desperately, wanting to drive the cock inside of him more and more.

Someone grabbed him by the hair, pounding into his mouth. His face was repeatedly mashed up against the boy’s groin, balls smacking against his chin. Bart found himself starting to like sucking cock too. The ache in the corners of his mouth now felt familiar, his mouth feeling almost empty without something inside of it. When he was pulled all the way down the boy’s cock, he didn’t even feel upset, relishing in the feeling of the hot come trailing down his throat.

The boy pulled out too soon, the last bit of come and saliva dribbling down Bart’s mouth and chin, the mess dripping down to his sweatshirt. As Bart looked down at himself, he noticed hands sneaking up under the hems of his clothing. Bart shivered as both his shirt and hoodie were lifted up, revealing his bare chest.

“Nice tits, Allen,” someone said.

Bart moaned as someone pinched at his nipple. Someone else pulled at the other one. It was a game to them, but Bart liked it, body racing with pleasure from the stimulation around his nipples and his ass.

It was almost too much. He was a moaning mess. His whole body was trembling with pleasure. He moved more fervently, fucking himself and jerking off the cocks around him. Everyone’s excitement just grew. All of them laughed and commented on his pace. Called him a desperate, needy whore. Bart supposed it was true. He did feel needy and desperate.

Because as good as this all felt, it wasn’t enough. He wished he could just lose control, go into superspeed. He needed more and more cock. He needed to fuck until he was spent and exhausted.

Heat started pushing through his body, into his groin. The whole locker room was a blur. All Bart could think about was the pleasure between his legs. Time was passing, but it also felt like it wasn’t moving at all, he was just lost in a haze. A boy came inside of his fist, come smearing across his hand, between his fingers, down his wrist. Another came on his face.

He just kept moving. Kept bouncing on the cock inside of him. His greed growing and growing.

“Hey, Allen. Smile and say hi to your family and friends,” Jim said, aiming his phone at Bart.

Bart tried his best to smile at the camera, but it was hard to maintain his smile when he was moaning.

“Hi Max. Hi Wally. Hi Jenni.” Bart stopped to moan, his hips quickening, rocking back and forth on the boy’s cock, letting it bump up against his most sensitive areas. Bart’s expression slackened, his eyes hazy with lust and desire. He tried to pull more names but it was hard to focus. “Grandma Iris. Carol. Preston.” He moaned some more, his cock throbbing between his legs as he continued riding his classmate with growing fervor. “Hi Conner. Hi Cassie. Hi Tim.” 

Was he allowed to say their real names? It didn’t matter anymore. All that mattered was the burning heat inside of him. His eyes rolled back, his hips continued to move. The cock repeatedly fucked up into him, rubbing against his prostate. His hands continued to pump and pull at the dicks surrounding him. 

His cock swelled and throbbed almost painfully, bouncing between his legs as he fucked himself over and over again. Pleasure was rising up inside of him. He was hot and sticky but all he cared about was how good it all felt. Over and over, he took their cocks inside of him, letting his ecstasy soar higher and higher. His heart was racing. He was riding the cock inside of him fast, maybe too fast, judging by the way they pointed and talked about him. He didn’t care. He didn’t care at all. It felt good. 

Heat pulsed through him and his cock hardened and his body was starting to shake until finally, he came.

The headquarters went silent as soon as Bart finished recounting his story. He looked around the room at his friends’ faces, waiting for their reactions. He wasn’t sure what to make of the dropped jaws and wide eyes.

“Bart, that’s awful. Is there anything you can do to report them?” Cassie said.

“Why would he report them? Clearly, he had a good time,” Kon said, to which Cassie and Tim both glared at him.

“It doesn’t matter if Bart liked it or not, he was clearly violated,” Tim said.

“Violated?” Bart repeated, tilting his head to the side. He tapped his chin, thinking about it. “I mean, I didn’t really like it when they kept pulling my hair, but the rest of it was a pretty fun game. I’d do it again.”

Cassie and Tim’s faces shifted, looking uncomfortable. Kon crossed his arms, a thoughtful expression on his face.

“...so, you said there were pictures? Know where they are, by any chance?” Kon asked. Before Bart could say anything, Tim cut in sharply.

“Are you being serious, right now?” 

“What? I’m just curious. I mean, if he wants something to suck—“Cassie reached over and punched Kon on the arm. “Ow.”

Cassie started to yell at Kon. Kon took off, the two chasing each other around, Kon dodging all the punches thrown his way. Tim and Bart watched them run for a while, then Tim turned to Bart.

“Well, I guess as long as you wholeheartedly agreed to it… then it’s fine. But I really hope you’re not being taken advantage of. You might want to stay away from people like that. You should at least be doing those types of things with people you trust,” Tim said, his mouth a tight line.

Bart nodded with solemn understanding. He grabbed Tim’s hand—to which Tim blinked in surprise—and looked him deeply in the eyes.

“I trust you, Tim.”

“I… no, I didn’t mean… I was just saying…” Tim went silent for a moment, then pulled his hand away, gesturing to their teammates. “I’m just… I’m gonna go take care of things.”

“Okay,” Bart said, shrugging.

He took a seat on a ledge, watching as Cassie pulled Kon into a pretty good headlock. Tim ran over to break them up. Bart took a good look at them, thoughts turning over in his head. A little touch of curiosity prodded at him.

When he stopped to think about it, there were a lot of people he trusted.


End file.
